


Pour écrire l'histoire

by Phillasol_W



Series: Unter den Wolken (fr) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mais pas que, Poésie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillasol_W/pseuds/Phillasol_W
Summary: Helen écrit des acrostiches.Jour 9 duChristmas Challenge 2018.





	Pour écrire l'histoire

**Author's Note:**

> Mon travail est aussi [ici](https://unterdenwolken.skyrock.com/)

        Helen trottinait dans l’Institut à la recherche d’Aline. Elle lui avait écrit un poème et elle tenait à le lui donner en main propre pour voir sa réaction. Elle finit par la retrouver assise dans un recoin sombre, au fond d’un couloir peu fréquenté. Elle semblait être en train de lire un livre. Helen s’avança et se planta devant elle. Sa présence fit de l’ombre sur Aline qui leva les yeux et sourit aussitôt. La jeune femme blonde ne la salua même pas et lui tendit immédiatement un morceau de papier.  
— Cadeau, fit-elle.  
        Aline leva un sourcil intrigué. Elle prit le papier et le déplia. Ses yeux le parcoururent rapidement et Helen vit un sourire s’étaler de plus en plus sur son visage. Aline se leva alors soudainement et se jeta au cou d’Helen en chuchotant : « Merci. C’était magnifique ». Helen rabattit alors ses mains dans le dos d’Aline et caressa lentement son dos de haut en bas. Elles finirent par se balancer doucement, profitant simplement de la présence de l’autre.  
        Mais Helen commençait de s’inquiéter. Elle avait caché un message dans son poème et ne savait pas si Aline la rejetait ou ne l’avait seulement pas vu. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle finit par briser le silence :  
— Dis, Aline… Tu as…  
        Aline se recula un peu, tout en gardant ses mains appuyées sur les épaules d’Helen.  
— Qu’y a-t-il ?  
— Eh bien, le poème…  
        Helen ne savait pas comment formuler sa phrase. Elle dit donc simplement :  
— Il y a un message caché.  
        Aline reprit le papier et le relut intensément. Helen se sentait tout à coup nerveuse. Son amoureuse releva alors les yeux d’un air dépité vers elle et murmura :  
— Je suis désolée, Helen, je ne trouve pas…  
        Helen fixa le vide quelques secondes puis fit :  
— Tu te rappelles de mes poèmes préférés ?  
— Les acrostiches ? demanda Aline, incertaine.  
        Helen hocha vigoureusement la tête. La jeune femme brune recommença de lire le papier une nouvelle fois et ses yeux s’éclairèrent. Tout semblait dorénavant avoir un sens. Elle releva la tête et vit Helen un genou à terre. À ce moment précis, Aline ne pouvait plus bouger, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elle pouvait seulement percevoir des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle se sentait submergée de bonheur. Helen se racla alors la gorge.  
— Aline Penhallow… commença-t-elle d’une voix tremblante, les yeux brillants. Souhaites-tu m’épouser ?  
— Évidemment, bredouilla-t-elle.  
        Elle se jeta au cou d’Helen et l’embrassa. Elle ne se sentait pas capable de parler tout de suite alors elle espérait lui montrer tout son amour par ses gestes. Elles s’embrassèrent pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité mais finirent par avoir besoin de reprendre leur souffle. Elles appuyèrent leurs fronts l’un contre l’autre et s’aperçurent que l’autre pleurait. Elles levèrent chacune leur main droite au même instant pour essuyer les larmes de l’autre, ce qui les fit éclater de rire.  
— Je t’aime tellement, Aline.  
— Je t’aime aussi, Helen. Mais il faut qu’on parle d’un vrai sujet…  
        Helen commença de stresser alors Aline ajouta aussitôt :  
— On fait comment pour nos noms de famille ?  
        Helen éclata de rire encore une fois et serra Aline contre elle.  
— Espèce de patate, va.

 **Poème d’Helen à Aline :**  
Vois-tu douce  
Et aimée personne,  
Un matin je me suis réveillée au son d’un  
Xylophone lointain dont la mélodie me rappelait  
Tes notes au piano.  
Un do ici, un si, un la et un  
Mi là et tout et absolument tout me rappelle nous  
Et je veux rester près de toi  
**Pour écrire l’histoire** , l’écrire à travers les  
Océans et les tempêtes et  
Un jour viendra où on  
Sera séparées par le temps  
Et je ne le souhaite pas alors  
Restons ensemble.  
(Un acrostiche est un poème dont les premières lettres des vers (en général) forment un mot/une phrase. (Et la phrase ici formée est « veux-tu m’épouser »))


End file.
